Ciuman
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Apa jadinya jika anak yang masih polos seperti sasuke dan sakura melihat Itachi yang sedang berciuman? bagaimana ekspresi Mikoto saat sasuke menanyakan perihal tentang ciuman? dan apa yang terjadi saat Itachi pulang?temukan jawabannya disini. WARNING:OOC, my first story, (SasuSaku Chibi), dan banyak kekurangan-kekurangan difict ini. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura(chibi)_

 _Rating:T semi T+_

 _Disclaimer: Kalau aja Naruto bisa dibel-BUGGHH(dilempar kursi sama Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _WARNING: OOC, FICT ABAL-ABAL, GAJE, MY FIRST STORY, DAN KEKURANGAN -KEKURANGAN LAINNYA_

* * *

 _ **~Ciuman~**_

* * *

 _by: SasukeCherry_

* * *

.

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **Happy reading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Kediaman Uchiha_**

Hari ini Uchiha Mikoto nyonya pemilik kediaman Uchiha sedang duduk santai didepan teras rumahnya untuk menenangkan diri supaya tidak marah karena kalau sampai marah perjuangannya ke _-Eropa !_ Ditekankan sekali lagi _EROPA_! untuk perawatan kulitnya yang sedikit menua ketuleran Itachi (Itachi:WOYYY) takut akan sia-sia.

Tapi itu sepertinya benar-benar akan sia-sia karena...

" _KAA-CHANN/BA-CHANN_ " Yup! Teriakan dua anak kecil berbeda rambut, mata, gender tapi masih sama-sama manusia yang sedang memanggilnya. Dengan lincahnya kedua bocah itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Ehh, Sasu- _kun S_ aku- _chan_ ada apa" Tanyanya.

" _Ka-chan S_ asu sama Saku mau tanya _ka-chan_ pernah berciuman?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan wajah polosnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Mikoto Pov  
_**

"Ehh,Sasu-kun Saku-chan ada apa" Tanyaku.

 _"Ka-chan!_ Sasu sama Saku mau tanya _ka-chan_ pernah berciuman?"

 _Deg!_

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan polos kedua anak ini bahkan aku bisa mendengar jantungku sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan _'Ka-kami sama apa y-yang dikatakannya barusan ci-ciuman? kenapa? kenapa bisa anakku yang masih polos ini berkata seperti itu dari mana dia-"_

 ** _Normal_  
**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Sa-sasuke darimana kau ta-tahu soal ci-ciuman itu?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti, melihat raut wajah Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis lain dengan pasangan sasusaku lain pula dengan Mikoto, mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Oh~begini _Ba-chan._ " Jawab Sakura mantap...

 ** _Flashback  
_**

"Sasu- _kun_ anterin Saku yuk, beli es krim ditaman!" Ajak Sakura.

"Boleh"Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Setelah mereka membeli es krim mereka pun memutuskan untuk jalan jalan sebentar, lalu mata Emerald Sakura terpaku pada sepasang manusia yang sedang saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Lihat sasu _-kun_ lihat! ada yang lagi makan bibir!"Seru Sakura.

"mana." Balas Sasuke malas.

"Itu tuh yang rambutnya hitam punya kerutan dipip-lho Sasu itu bukanya Itachi _-nii_ yah?"

"Ehh, iya!tapi lagi ngapain ya."Sasuke yang tadinya malas jadi antusias mendengar nama kakaknya.

"justru itu aku mau tanya,"Kata Sakura.

"tanya ke paman itu saja yuk!"Tambah Sakura.

"Hmm."Gumam Sasuke sambil mengagguk.

Keduanya berlari kecil ke arah paman berambut putih tersebut mata penuh harap.

"Paman-paman apa aku boleh bertanya?" Pinta Sakura

"Oh hai adik manis boleh kok, mau tanya apa?"Kata paman itu dengan tersenyum.

"Paman lihat gak orang yang lagi makan bibir itu? Kenapa mereka makan bibir"Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Stachi yang sedang berciuman.

Mata paman itu pun terbelalak namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi kembali dan sekarang diiringi senyum kegelian.

"Oh itu namanya berciuman."

"Berciuman? Kok makan mulut sih,emang enak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya emang enak?"Sambung Sakura.

"TENTU SAJ-"Teriak paman itu namun segera ia hentikan karena banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya seolah berkata(kau ingin kucincang menjadi potongan potongan kecil lalu kurebus setelah it-#Readers:STOOPPP kok jadi gore sih Author:hehehe)rata rata seperti itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tentu saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan me-ah sudahlah lebih baik kalian tanya saja ke orang tua kalian, paman mau menyelesaikan urusan penting dirumah dengan istri paman dulu yah" Perkataan paman itu terpotong saat dia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbicara pada anak kecil lalu pergi setelah mengatakan ada urusan bersama istrinya ia berjalan dengan seringaian mesum diwajahnya.

"Kalau gitu kita tanya ke Mikoto _ba-chan_ saja yuk"Usul Sakura

"Iya."Jawab Sasuke.

 ** _Normal  
_**

"Gitu _Ba-chan."_ Sakura pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi tadi waktu kita nyobain ternyata beneran manis lho~ _ka-chan_ harus nyobain deh."Kata Sasuke yang menambah keterkejutannya Mikoto.

"Ci-ciuman."Pasti Mikoto sambil memastikan apa yang anaknya katakan berbeda dengan perkiraannya.

"Yup."Jawab keduannya.

"O- oh~ begitu yah, kalau gitu tolong panggilkan Itachi- _kun_ kemari yah!" Pinta Mikoto dengan senyuman yang dianggap pasangan Sasusaku manis padahal sudah banyak aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Mikoto bahkan pelayan dirumahnya langsung ngacir keluar rumah.

 ** _-THE END-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _A/N_ _:_

 _Huftt... akhirnya selesai juga setelah 2 jam memikirkan alurnya dan sekarang kalian bisa lihat sendiri gimana hasilnya dan hasilnya adalah... -semoga enggak- hancur. Hahh... aku udah gak mau tau kayak gimana lagi yang pasti sekarang tolong berikan saran dan kritik!terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan satu lagi aku mau kasih omake untuk kalian biar gak terlalu ngegantung aku gak tau yah di omake kalian bakal puas atau malah kecewa dan satu lagi ak-*berhentisejenak_

 _Readers: Sreng! Sreng! Sreng! *suarapisaudiasah diam atau mau didiemin*sambilnunjukpakepisau_

 _Author:KABURRRRRR..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **_::OMAKE::_**_

" _Tadaima." S_ uara seorang pemuda mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumahnya.

" _Okaeri_ Itachi- _kun~"_ Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dan terlihat mengerikan bahkan cuaca diluar mendukung menjadikan backround yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah film _Horor._

"Ke-kenapa _ka-san_ melihatku seperti itu a-aku kan tidak pulang terlambatkan?" Itachi memastikan sambil melihat kearah jam dengan gemetar. Dahinya mengernyit heran karena saat melihat jam bahkan dia pulang lebih awal _'kalau seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi'_ Batinnya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang Itachi?"Raut wajah Mikoto sekarang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Li-lima belas."jawab itachi gugup setelah melihat wajah _ka-sannya_ berubah.

"Lalu apa boleh pemuda berumur 15 tahun berciuman?" Mikoto memicingkan matanya.

- _DEG!_

Itachi tersentak mendengar ucapan _ka-san_ nya ' _MAMPUS_ AKU'batinnya berteriak gelisah.

"Ta-tapi tadi a-aku hanya-"

"Masuk ke kamar _ka-san!_ "peritah Mikoto.

Sebelum Itachi masuk ke kamar Mikoto untuk diceramahi di dapur dia melihat adiknya sedang menjilat pipi Sakura yang berlumuran es krim.

" _Ka-san_ itu Sasuke-"

"MASUKKK!"Perintah Mikoto mutlak.

Itachi yang mendapatkan perintah mutlak dari ibunya segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar wanita yang telah mengandungnya itu.

Dan kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi...

"ITACHI SEHARUSNYA KAU _BLA BLA BLA BLA-"_

 _'Betapa malang nasibku disaat dimarah ibu'_ Batin Itachi bernyanyi sambil meratapi nasibnya kini.

 _POOR ITACHI_

.

.

.

 ** _-BENAR-BENAR THE END-_**


End file.
